mmslfandomcom-20200215-history
Mariette LaFleur
Mariette LaFleur (b. 7 July, 2007) was a witch and daughter of Sandra LaFleur and her father. Her father (a Muggle) died while serving with the NATO International Security Assistance Force (ISAF) in the Afghanistan war months before Mariette's birth. She was raised by her mother, an Obliviator under the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes, in a flat on York Street, London England. Mariette began attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry on 1 September, 2018 where she was sorted into Ravenclaw house. Mariette is currently in her sixth year. (('OOC Note:' The following is not to be used in any IC (In-Character) way unless otherwise allowed by the character themselves. Meta-gaming is not tolerated)) 'Biography' 'Early Life' It is said that Mariette had the typical life of a child, as typical as any being the eccentric witch she is. She is the only child of Pure-Blood witch, Sandra LaFleur and muggle. Her father died sometime before Mariette's birth and her Muggle-Fascinated mother was left to raise her alone in their cozy London flat on York Street. Sandra LaFleur's interest in Muggle's and Muggle things has become an often and ordinary debate between the mother and daughter duo. Mariette and her mother often visit her grandmother Hermilda Brimble, a notable social witch who is known for throwing extravagant get-togethers that often leave Mariette meeting some of Wizarding Society's more interesting bunch. By the age of four, Mariette, along with the help of Emerson, a ghost that resided within Hermilda's home, learned to read. Mariette spent a lot of time thusly in her grandmother's library. Most of the books Mariette flipped through were nothing more than strange wonders, that at such a young age, seemed like glimpses into far off and oddly enough, unimaginable worlds. Emerson was a strict teacher, and Mariette usually found herself giggling uncontrollably at the ghost uncanny ability to roll his R's in a drawn out, old dialect that suited the era in which he lived. Sometime after Mariette was seven, she began to show signs of magic, typically through the standard accidental mishap when the young girl's emotions ran high. Her mother and grandmother rejoiced in the fact that the young girl was a witch, though it was to be expected, claimed Mariette's mother. In the summer of 2018, Mariette received her acceptance letter to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, which was cause for celebration, as it would in any typical, however untypical, wizarding family. The party for Mariette's Hogwarts acceptance was held at Brimble Manor at Bracknell Forest upon Blackwater, Mariette's Grandmother's home in Berkshire County England. Mariette's interest in learning all she could had always been an eager pursuit, even before her First Year at Hogwarts in September of 2018. Her grandmother's parties only served to fuel her eagerness to learn, having listened to a variety of stories told by friends and acquaintances of her grandmother's. 'Education at Hogwarts' Mariette Latched on to various subjects right away. Some of which become more of a personal hobby, rather than a subject for school. Her favorite subject at first was Transfiguration, a subject she excelled quite well in, despite it's difficult nature. Later as her interest grew, Potions became not only her favorite, but her best subject as well. Mariette had quite the potential in Potions and her ambitious interest is a reason why she was nearly sorted into Slytherin House, but the Sorting Hat ultimately chose Ravenclaw due mainly to her utter dislike for Slytherin. 'First Year' (2018-2019) Diabolical Oppressors Vivacious Vampires 'Second Year' (2019-2020) Mariette started her second year quite eagerly and was determined to make friends. She had spent majority of the summer studying and practicing her technique in potion brewing. Her mother however, would on many occasions drag Mariette along to "Study" the Muggles as she would put it, something Mariette had no interest in and would debate it's point regularly. However, Mariette's second year would prove to be little better than her first. While on the Hogwarts Express, in route to Hogwarts, She was reunited with Endeavour who had seemingly found himself under the servitude of a fourth year Hufflepuff girl, a girl Mariette would describe as a "scraggly-haired, snot-nosed, oinker". Her frustration grew the more and more Endeavour was discovered doing chores for the girl, chores that Mariette soon came to realize should be done for her instead. This set back from her goal, as she viewed it, would ultimately lead to Mariette gaining the very thing she wanted the most, a friend that with out question, she already had. One evening she walked into her common room and found Endeavour doing the laundry of the Hufflepuff girl. Having had enough of that "rubbish", as Mariette put it, she snatched the girl's clothes and proceeded to burn them with a well aimed Fire-Making Charm. The Hufflepuff girl found it best to leave Endeavour alone thusly. The Unruly Mustache :"Yes Yes, we will make sure to tell Sletrab to try and do better pranks next time Professor Li" :—Seventh Year Ravenclaw Prefect Joesph to Professor Li, regarding the mustache drawn on Mariette's face. After a night of late studying, Mariette woke up in her common room, having slept at one of the tables housed within. A pair of older Ravenclaw Prefects, a 7th year boy named Joseph and a 7th year girl named Sephie were spotted by Mariette, laughing as they left the Ravenclaw common room. Mariette thinking nothing of it, gathered her belongings and made her way to the nearest Girl's lavatory to wash her face and wake up for the day. She met several groups of students through the corridors that would look at her and giggle or make various remarks. However, upon spotting herself in the mirror, she found that someone had drawn a neat handlebar mustache just above her upper lip. Enraged, Mariette left the Girl's Lavatory in search for Professor Li, Head of Ravenclaw House to report the atrocity done to her. Mariette found Professor Li just outside the Great Hall talking to the very Prefects Mariette had seen laughing just as she was waking up earlier that morning. Her frantic and impassioned pleas did very little to dissuade the sniggering from her Head of House and two 7th year Ravenclaw Prefects, Joseph and Sephie. Professor Li managed to compose herself and turn to talk to the two Prefect who Mariette fully suspected to be responsible for the mustache. This turned out to be false when the Prefects revealed that it was in fact another Ravenclaw boy, Leinad Sletrab, who had drawn a mustache on Mariette while she slept. Mariette spent the next several weeks outraged that Professor Li had not punished the Prefects who had allowed Leinad to not only draw on her, but also did nothing to Joseph and Sephie that had found it funny. Feeling that justice wasn't served, Mariette took it upon herself to settle the score in her own way. She began to stalk and study the two Prefects, Joseph and Sephie, learning as much as she could about them. This would surely become a skill that Mariette would use quite often through her years at Hogwarts. Joseph seemed to be popular with many girls around the school and was quite arrogant and obsessive about his looks, namely his handsome face. Sephie was revealed to be a bit of a neat freak about her things and would often become short with any in her dormitory that so much as caused a wrinkle on her belongings. Using that knowledge, Mariette devised a cunning plan and enacted it on the evening of Halloween. While everyone was enjoying themselves at the party, Mariette had Endeavour gathered a bucket of worms and mud and bring to the common room while she sat and wrote a mock love letter from Sephie, addressed to Joseph, along with a small vial of Fungiface Potion under the guise of The Halloween party punch that Joseph had seemed to really enjoy. Following the return of Endeavour, Mareitte took the bucket of muddy worms and dumped it angrily into Sephie's trunk, slamming the lid shut so that the mud and worms would fester and make their new home upon Sephie's stuff. The next morning Mariette and Endeavour sat on one of the blue leather sofa's in the Ravenclaw Common Room and watched as Joseph paced and yelled to Sephie about his face being ruined, simultaneously the girl shouting back at the boy about mud and worms in her trunk. It was that moment that Leinad walked in laughing and the 7th year Prefects just knew that it had been him. Mariette smiled from behind her book, satisfied. Founder's Week Mishap :"Ha Ha! Whatsa matter LaFleur? The little birdy lost her wings?" :—Sixth Year Ravenclaw boy after casting the knock-back jinx and sending her down the steps. After several weeks of Mariette finding herself under the scrutiny of a few bullies within her house, Founder's Week began. A week of festivities and events in honour to the Hogwarts founders. Mariette saw this as a chance to not only exhibit a great deal of pride for Ravenclaw, but as a means to hopefully impress upon a few people in order to not only lighten the bullying she was experiencing at an increased rate, but to find a friend. The week events started off with Ravenclaw day. A large maze which was filled with riddles and puzzles to test the wit and cleverness of all who attended. Mariette set forth solving quite a bit of riddles to open shortcuts. Many attempts were made by Mariette to lead others through the shortcuts she had found, though each attempt was met with refusal and a retort of insult toward Mariette. Feeling defeated in her quest to impress, Mariette made her way towards the end fo the maze. Before rounding the final turn to exit however, Mariette spotted the many eyes of what was later discovered to be a large, lurking spider. Froze in her tracks and her wand slowly drawn, Mariette backed away slowly, only to turn face first into the gut of an older Slytherin girl, who seemingly shoved Mariette to the side. Dusting the dirt from her backside, Mariette called out to warn the girl of the large spider, only to be told to "Shut it," leaving Mariette to crawl away to find another exit to the maze. When she finally found her exit, Mariette saw the very same Slytherin girl being healed by a group of professors and the matron, having been attacked by the large spider Mariette had tried to warn her of. Frowning, Mariette attempted to apologize about the spider, but was met with insults yet again. Mariette grunted and stormed off, hoping that next time the spider chews the girl's legs off. The second event of the week was Slytherin day. A day in which turned out to be a race of resourcefulness and cunning. having not ever had a decent experience with any Slytherin, Mariette attended quite cautiously and for good reason. Attendee's were locked in a room and met with a multitude of cursed objects that seemed to spring to life and attack them with only one exit from the madness. Past the obstacles and cursed objects chasing them, rose a towering staircase that led to a cracked door. Using her spellwork and small size to hide her way across the room and to the stairs, Mariette begin to Bolt up the stairs! Mariette looked up to come face to face with an older Ravenclaw boy, whom quickly cast the Knock-back Jinx dead center to Mariette's chest, sending her tumbling down the flight of steps and knocking her unconscious. Mariette spent the remainder of Founder's Week in the Hospital Wing, waking a few times during her stay in late night. No visitors came to see her however and she often cried into her pillow. When she was released by the matron, Mariette slowly walked through the corridors til she bumped into the potions professor, Oreyn Fox, who was apparently glad to see Mariette doing well and was looking forward to having her back in potions. Mariette has never told how it was she fell down the stairs, and it's rumored that the girl was simply clumsy. The Winter Masquerade Shoe's Gone Walk-About Roughed Up Gryffindors 'Third Year' (2020-2021) Denied Research Hunt for Solitude Goodbye Mister Snowmans The Curse of The Golden Frog 'Fourth Year' (2021-2022) Unlikely Alliance Besieged By Bundimun The Winter Ball The Mystery Club Midnight Duel in Hogsmeade 'Fifth Year' (2022-2023) Crossing Crowscreep Missing Mushrooms Defence of Hogwarts 'Sixth Year' (2023-2024) 'Physical Appearance' Mariette in her early years at Hogwarts was often seen as a girl whom is completely clueless about being pretty. However, entering her fifth year, she began to giving a bit more attention to her hair, keeping it brushed and straight. Her golden blonde hair is that was once considered unkempt and layered, is now quite long and thick. She has blue eyes with an intense studious stare, a demanding tone of voice with an Estuary English accent (West London). Physically, Mariette was described as being lithely, whose stance is viewed as being on constant defence. Mariette seems to prefer a neat and clean uniform. as she can often be seen straightening out any wrinkles. Her typical attire is her school uniform, which she wears under her robes, usually combined with a slightly over-sized pointed hat. When not in her school uniform, Mariette can be seen dressed rather casual. 'Personality and Traits' 'Magical Abilities and Skills' *'Potions:' *'Transfiguration:' *'Charms:' *'Eavesdropping' *'Defence Against The Dark Arts': 'Possessions' *'Laurel Wood Wand:' Mariette purchased a 10 and 3/4" laurel wood wand with a phoenix feather core in the summer before her first year in 2018. This wand is still currently used by her and due to her deep connection with her wand, it's unlikely that she'll depart with it freely. Odd to most, Mariette can occasionally be seen speaking directly to her wand about a variety of topics ranging from giving thanks for spells well cast, to particular annoyances from her day. *'Gold Cauldron:' Upon learning of Mariette's potential in potions, her grandmother, Hermilda Brimble, passed down her gold cauldron to Mariette. Mariette holds the gold cauldron as one of her most prized and dearest possessions. Fearing that it was under suspicion to be stolen, Mariette decided to leave her cauldron at home rather than bring it to Hogwarts. She instead uses her required school cauldron made of copper. *'Mr. Pamberton:' Pamberton is a blue-eyed, black cat that Mariette obtained sometime before her First Year at Hogwarts in 2018. He is an extremely lazy cat that Mariette considers to be one of her bestest friends. Pamberton is often found lounging around her dorm bed. Though on occasion, Pamberton has been spotted around the Clock Tower Courtyard vicinity. *'Andromeda:' The Andromeda was a broomstick given to Mariette most likely from her Mother during the summer of 2021. Mariette currently uses this broom during her Quidditch games for Ravenclaw House as Seeker. *'Pierre:' Pierre is a stuffed bear that Mariette has had for quite some time. Unbeknownst to all, she finds it very difficult to sleep without Pierre. 'Relationships' Family Parents Hermilda Brimble Mariette's Grandmother on her mother's side. She is a witch and owner of Brimble Manor. Not much information is currently known about Hermilda or the Brimble Family, other than the fact that the Manor was inherited from Mariette's grandfather Edward, who despite protest from the Brimbles, left it to Hermilda. However, due to Mariette's half-blood status, it is suspected that Hermilda Brimble is a pure-blood witch. Mr. Pamberton Pamberton was Mariette's lazy, blue-eyed, obsidian black coloured pet cat. Her mother purchased the cat sometime before Mariette's First Year at Hogwarts. It's likely that Mariette had Pamberton for at least year before her First year due the cat's size upon arriving to Hogwarts in 2018. It is rare for Pamberton to be found roaming about the castle and it spends most of it's days lounging about in Mariette's hideout or on her bed within her dorm, in Ravenclaw Tower. Pamberton, in Mariette's view, is one of her closest friends, believing that Pamberton is one of the only that truly understand her. It is further likely that because of Mariette's affection for Pamberton, she takes extra precaution to keep him out of harm's way. As of September 2022, Mariette gave Pamberton the role and title as number one minion, due to Endeavour spending majority of his time with Rae Katana. Gyro Gyro is a burrowing owl that belongs to Mariette's mother. It is notoriously known for only being capable of flying in varying circles, making post delivery much longer than a standard owl. Mariette and Gyro seem to have a somewhat fond relationship for each other despite the owl not actually belonging to her, since Gyro is known to perch on her bedroom window sill when she is home. Endeavour Locke Arguably Mariette's best friend, though she might claim otherwise. Endeavour has grown from colleague,to test subject, to minion, to sidekick, to friend. Endeavour has been a major accomplice in many of Mariette's excursions about the castle, and was a lead support role in Mariette's plan, "Operation: Chimera." During her fourth year and start of her fifth year however, Mariette finds her relationship with Endeavour beginning to fade as her friend finds himself growing a bit more popular and due to his relationship with Rae Katana, a fellow Ravenclaw in the same year, whom he finds as a girlfriend. Secretly Mariette sees their relationship as an outrage to her research, finding her progress "delayed" and schemes with her cat Mr. Pamberton on how best to deal with this annoyance. Oreyn Fox Emerson A ghost that resides in Mariette's grandmother's lodge that Mariette often spends her summers talking to and playing games with, most notably Wizard's Snap. When Mariette was quite young, Emerson aided greatly in helping the girl learn to read and was quite strict in proper pronunciation. Great to Emerson's annoyance, Mariette picked up manners of speech and accents having lived in modern day London. An annoyance that Emerson struggles to weed out. It is currently unknown how or why Emerson died and became a ghost. Despite Mariette's questioning, Emerson refuses to re-tell the tale, much to Hermilda Brimble's amusement. However it is clear that Emerson lived at some point during the early 1800's due to his manner of speech and attire. Painting of a Potions Maker Due to Mariette's lack of friends at Hogwarts, she often befriends several paintings that hold some sort of interest to her. The Potions Maker portrait, is a painting that Mariette has been known to spend hours in conversation on a variety of potions. Willoughby Adler 'Skill Levels' Mariette LaFleur's MM Skill HUD levels as of 12/18/2022 are thus: *Spells - 23.1 *Potions - 25.0 *Transfiguration - 23.2 *Arcane - 5.0 *Herbology - 16.9 *Magical Creatures - 10.6 *Academics - 24.0 Unused - 0 Category:Ravenclaws